bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
R2-F4
R2-F4 was an Industrial Automation R2-series Astromech droid manufactured around 32 BBY. The twin of the astromech R2-F3, F4 was sold into service as a navigator aboard the Republic Consular ship, the Devanté III. With the outbreak of the Clone Wars, F4 was reassigned to the Jedi Starfighter Corps where he was assigned to Jedi Knight Tatiana Zem. Following Zem’s death, F4 was fitted with a restraining bolt and powered down, being placed into a storage shed along with Zem’s captured fighter. F4 would be awakened some years later by Mavic Kessk, the son of the bounty hunter, Jenner Kessk, who had helped Darth Vader track down Zem and her padawan to Barab I. F4 agreed to teach Mavic to fly his former master’s starfighter as long as the boy would protect F4 and keep him a secret. F4 fled Boonta with Kessk when it was discovered that Mavic was Force-sensitive. The droid immediately pledged it’s self to Mavic, hoping to regain a sense of what it had known while working with Zem. R2-F4 would travel to Hutt Space with Kessk, where they would join up with Raynen Zurlo aboard the Night Watch. There, F4 imparted on Mavic one of his secrets: 2 hidden Lightsabers in his secret storage compartment. F4 would go on to accompany Mavic as he joined with the group of pilots that would become Regulator Squadron. F4 felt a strong devotion towards the Regulators, especially upon finding out that they were allied with the daughter of his former master’s padawan, Anna Verkaik. Because of this, F4 was persistent in persuading Mavic to fly with the Regulators and remain close to Verkaik. Appearance and Personality R2-F4 was a typical astromech droid with a white and burgandy-red body, capped with a chrome and reddish sensor dome. Having gone for so long without a memory wipe, F4 had taken on a patronizing, almost parenting personality. F4 was fiercely loyal to the ideals that his former master, Tatiana Zem had fostered in him. When the droid was awakened by Mavic Kessk, it attached it’s self to the young human with devotion. Once F4 found out that Mavic was Force-sensitive, it became almost overly-protective of the young man, wanting to see him fill the void of Zem some day. RPG D6 Stats Type: Industrial Automaton R2 Astromech Droid Personality Matrix: Elementary DEXTERITY 1D Dodge 4D+2 KNOWLEDGE 2D (s)Bureaucracy: Jedi Order 5D+1, Planetary Systems 2D+2, (s)Scholar: Jedi Lore 3D+1, Streetwise 2D+2, Survival 4D, Value 3D MECHANICAL 3D Astrogation 5D+2, Sensors 5D, Starfighter Piloting 4D+1, Starship Gunnery 3D+1, Starship Shields 3D+1 PERCEPTION 2D Hide 3D+2, Search 3D+1 STRENGTH 1D TECHNICAL 3D Computer Programming/Repair 4D+1, Space Transports Repair 5D+1, Starfighter Repair 5D Equipped With: *Three wheeled legs (center leg retractable) *Retractable heavy grasping arm (lifting at 2D) *Retractable fine work heavy grasper arm *Extendable 0.3 meter long video sensor (360 degree rotation) *Small electric arc welder (1D to 5D, as fitting situation, 0.3 meters range) *Small circular saw (4D, 0.3 meter range) *Video display screen *Holographic projector/recorder *Fire extinguisher *Small (20 cm by 8 cm) internal “cargo” area *Some additional small tools and equipment Force Points: 2 Character Points: 10 Move: 5 Category:Regulators & Renegades Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Characters